shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichikawa Sakakura
Introduction Ichikawa Sakakura is the doctor of The Blood Era Pirates, as well as the third one to join after Rodolfo and Chaka. Sakakura's pasts is one of the few to be revealed to the crew, mainly because of Yoi, Sakakura's previous partner in crime, who considered it isn't something they should hide. Sakakura was an underworld agent, with the code name "First Enigma", taking mainly assassination jobs. Out of all The Blood Era Pirates, Sakakura's influence outside of the crew is the greatest, due to his connections to the underworld, as well as the great number of leaders who owe him for his services in the past. Appearance Sakakura is a man of average height and slim build. He has skin of a medium tone, light eyes, and white hair that is styled in a criss-cross pattern, framing his face and curling upwards at its ends. He typically wears a long, light coat closed to the end of his chest. Underneath is a black top and fitted black pants. Another one of Sakakura's main outfits consists of a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder. Underneath, a w a white shirt, black pants, and long black boots. Personality Sakakura has a short temper and quickly appeals to violence in most cases, something which sets him apart from all the other members of the crew. Furthermore, the rift between him and the other members of the crew also comes as a result of his ideology conflicting with that of the captain, Kaiser. While Kaiser uses piracy as an excuse to change the world for the better, Sakakura considers piracy the true way of freedom. Sakakura has stated that he stopped working for the underworld because he felt chained down by that way of life, being forced to break all the shackles and forcefully leave it. Because of his ideology, Sakakura often goes against the captain's word, sometimes even going as far as to start a fight with him, fights which are usually abruptly interrupted by Rodolfo. In his relationship with the other crew members, Sakakura mainly gets along with Yoi, his old partner. He often teases Chaka for his dumbness and Fontane for his shyness, while constantly arguing with Kaiser, Rodolfo, and sometimes, even Antonio. Despite this, he deeply cares for the crew, as shown when he, despite arriving last, came to the rescue of Chaka, as well as when he saved the captain's life and helped his crew mates escape. During a fight, Sakakura tends to be arrogant and look down on his opponents, mainly as a result of his Devil Fruit abilities, which grant him great defensive capabilities. When first joining the crew, he kept fighting in the same way he did during his days as the "First Enigma", mercilessly killing all of his opponents, but after seeing the way the other members of the crew act, he's started going for knockouts instead. When the situation isn't going in his favor, mainly when his opponent finds a way to counter his ability, Sakakura tends to panic, even going as far as running away from his opponent, thus proving how much he counts on his Devil Fruit and how little confidence he has in his other abilities. Abilities and Powers Sakakura's influence with the underworld, as well as his Devil Fruit, make him one of the most notable members of The Blood Era Pirates. The connections he has with leaders all around the world, as well as people of the underworld make him the most influential member of the crew, granting him the power to make kingdoms or states surrender to The Blood Era Pirates with just a call over a Den Den Mushi. His achievements during his days as the "First Enigma" easily make Sakakura the most famous member of the crew. One such achievement is his confrontation with Sasagawa Kenshin, a battle in which he managed to dominate the powerful "Demon Swordsman", but one which he ultimately lost. The scariest part of Sakakura's abilities is his ruthlessness while using his Devil Fruit, which has proven to be enough to instantly kill enemies several times stronger than himself. Sakakura's overall abilities make him the third strongest member of the crew, as stated by the "Fourth Enigma", who also considers Sakakura someone he has to have under his control.